


Lights Out

by MsNotsoPresentSidekick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNotsoPresentSidekick/pseuds/MsNotsoPresentSidekick
Summary: Hermione and Ron loves Harry. They really did and they stayed.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, thank you for taking your time to click and read this.  
> I am not an English speaker and it is not my native language, I am sorry if there are grammar and spelling errors.  
> I am sorry too if there are any mistakes of the fact or spelling of HP universe.  
> Also, Harry Potter and the characters belongs to JK Rowling.  
> I am just borrowing them for my imagination.  
> This is a kinda dark fic without NSFW.

**FINAL**

*

It was December, Hermione presumed. A night where the snow was falling silently to the ground and white was what blanketing the earth still fresh in her mind. How could she forget the red that painted the ground? Ron wasn’t too good at forgetting this one. They were still reminded of the shrill scream the night before the new year. How Harry had been tortured under the Cruciatus curse was overwhelming for her and Ron to comprehend. They were still on the run, doing their mission. Somehow, they lost track of the time till they arrived in a small town when grey skies colored the earth. It was white all over them and how the muggles were celebrating the Yule in glee. The trio occupied a room together.

They were exhausted. Going back and forth searching for horcruxes. Hot chocolate and marshmallow worked out fine. There was no presents this year. There was no laughter shared with love ones except that they were very glad to be alive and to be with each other company. Caring for another and kept surviving was what on their mind every single day as they move. It was enough. The time was very bleak for the wizarding world. Even so, they managed to keep on living.

“Thank you.” They heard Harry muttered. It was low but still could be heard. “…and sorry.” His green eyes glistened, if Hermione could assume the eyes looked guilty. Sure, Hermione and Ron missed their family however they could not leave Harry alone. Harry wasn’t an island. They will help him no matter what it cost.

Listening to Harry apologizing and saying gratitude repeatedly sometimes breaks their hearts. It was as if he was sorry to cause all of this to happen. They knew Harry never wanted them to be involved in this mess, he wanted them safe and sound. The same goes with them. Harry was also precious to them. The ‘Thank you’ from Harry also made them held the sound of sobbing from their throat. Harry was grateful that they were in this together and as a sign of thanks for never leaving him alone. It was also like that for them.

The three of them hug. As if they won’t ever let go of each other. Time seems to be standing still and no one can take away this moment. No one can break this peace. However, even a kid knows how every fairy tale ended. If the role was reversed and they were the antagonist for the dark lord and his force, their happiness will be taken away in a nick of time. After all, villains will always lose and the protagonist will shine even brighter in lights. The happy ending was only reserved for the protagonist. The antagonist deserved the bad ending.

How fitting.

Antagonist and protagonist.

Black and white.

Dark and light.

Hermione didn’t know how. Even Ron and Harry also weren’t sure why the last night they stayed in the town were so eerily quiet. Like the calm before the storm. They made sure of a rule where they will never stay in the same place for a long time. Nevertheless, they needed to stay. Ron was still recovering from a hex and Harry was too exhausted. Hermione needed a rest.

The time to run was ending. Harry was captured and they tried to save him by gathering allies. None of it worked.

-

“Harry,” she opened the door revealing the lad in his white robe staring into space. The green eyes were emotionless. Void and hollow. Hermione still couldn’t look at these eyes. These eyes should be full of life. Ron put his hand on her shoulder. Giving her strength she needed and they fell into the same routine. Both of them wrapped their hands around Harry. The embrace wasn’t long when a voice greeted them, breaking the serenity that Hermione loves. Ron was also bothered by the voice.

“The Dark Lord wants to see both of you.” The lad that was leaning against the door said. He glanced a few times towards them. His eyes winced at the sight before he looked away.

Ron and Hermione gave Harry one last look before closing the door. Draco Malfoy was waiting for them in the hallway. “How…” He hesitated. “How’s him?”

Hermione didn’t give any reply except for Ron that sneered. The three of them were awkward and the door to the throne room opened as they sensed them near. The three of them entered the room.

The sight of a man in his thirties with red orbs and wavy black hair greeted them. It still made Ron and Hermione felt a sense of dread when they looked at the man. His smile was like roses blooming in a garden. Full with beauty. But, the both of them knew not to trust that smile. How that smile was brimming with malice and the lips that uttered sweet lies were laced of poison. For nothing that came out from the lips were truth. It was nothingness. An oblivion, a paradise filled with hell. That smile made people charmed but not for them.

It destroyed them. Their families and also, Harry. They should had been long dead but they couldn’t. Not without Harry. They couldn’t leave him alone. Not anymore, not now and not ever.

“Ah,” his smile seemed wider as he sighted Hermione and Ron. “The mudblood and blood traitor had grace us with their present tonight.” The phrase from Lord Voldemort or the glamour of his, Tom Riddle brought laughter to the death eaters around them. “Well, what do you have to report?”

Ron started first. “The camps in Ukraine are filled with muggle born. They are working together with the camp Hermione found earlier. But, this camp does not do you harm my lord,” Hermione sensed Ron were twitching when he said that. “They are only children without proper guide of an adult.”

“Hmm,” The man twirled the elder wand in his hand as his gazed shifted to Hermione. “What do you say about this?”

“It will not benefit us to attack them. Magical blood spills and we are still in war…” Before she could end her sentence, Hermione and Ron was shocked by the screams they heard.

“I do not ask you to stop, Granger.” He said. Eyes bored towards the messy haired boy that he had apparated into this room. His green eyes were lifeless as he laid there. With his white robe and sweat, Harry looked so vulnerable. There were snickers around the room. Bellatrix Lestrange had a crazy look in her eyes while Draco Malfoy tried hard not to look at the scene in front of him.

“…we can just assign them the caste that you proposed and there will be no need for killing the…”

She was stopped again by Harry’s screams. She and Ron looked at the boy holding his head in pain as he tried to sit up. She felt her body was shaking. He was panting and his face was red, flushed. He looked around the room. Eyes void of emotion.

“Not again…” Ron uttered. Hands holding Hermione from rushing towards Harry when the Dark Lord walked gracefully from his throne to make an eye contact with Harry.

“Hello there,” the Dark Lord cooed, smiling sweetly towards Harry. Harry was still holding his head. “How are you?”

It was sometime before they heard his voice. “…M…Me?” He looked around, blinking. Hermione knew without his glasses his vision was only blurred lines or vision. He could see clearly when one went near him, too near exactly. She gritted her teeth. “I…don’t know. It hurts. Really hurts. It felt like knifes are pricking my skin.”

It was the usual scene. A play made by the Dark Lord himself whenever both of them were back from their mission. They could even recall the usual lines recited.

“Why, dear?”

“…Don’t know,” Harry held his head. A frown marred his face. “Faults…I made faults. Mistakes.” “What mistakes?”

Hermione could feel Ron’s anger. But, both of them were too tired to be angry.

“I can’t remember.”

 _Here goes_ …Hermione closed her eyes and wished that for a moment this was just a bad dream. “…Remember? Remember…” The sound of Harry’s voice breaking as he repeated ‘remember’ all over again made the Dark Lord chuckle. He whispered something in his ears as his hand caressed Harry’s scar. Hermione could feel Ron hands intertwining with her. Tighter. The man then carried Harry in a bridal style towards them.

That’s when Harry’s head snapped towards both of them. Eyes coming to life as he saw them. The sight of the room he was in. The man that was holding him. “You look like my best friends.” Harry said. “I think…they were very bright. Very…Ron and Hermione smiles made my day joyful. But, I had these overlapping images…they should be around 12, but then both of you are too grown up to be my friends.”

“But…” his eyes dropped. “I killed them.” Voldemort’s smirked.

Harry covered his face with his hands. “They are dead…and I do not know why it hurts so much. My head hurts a lot. My body hurts too. My heart…it felt too dry for tears.” His eyes becoming emotionless again.

“Enough for today. _Obliviate_.”

Harry closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Hermione hoped he won’t wake up. Even if he did, Harry could only find blank space in his head. “I think for the next meeting he will start asking what his name is, right Draco?” The Dark Lord asked.

“Yes, my lord.”

“And he will also ask why his best friends are alive once he remembered!” Bellatrix sing sang.

“Followed by a breaking question of why…” Rosier followed. “Then, he will say that both of you cannot just give up the fight like this.” Dolohov wryly smiled.

“A string of ‘sorry’ and ‘thank you’…” Parkinson gleefully said.

“Then, he will just curse our lord and it will be usual torture or obliviate. After all, our lord really broke him last year’s Yule, right? I swore it was Cruciatus followed by Imperius and also legillemency. He was very hard too break.” Goyle added.

“Just shut up!” Ron startled the whole room but then Bellatrix cackled.

“Who was it that after the Order fell went to find the Dark and begged for Potter?” The witch taunted with malice. “After all hope is lose and you could have run but you betrayed the light just for that boy. He just had a little sanity left but then our lord gave you mercy and saved him.”

“Best friends, what a wonderful story.” Lucius Malfoy clapped his hands.

“Now, now…” Lord Voldemort sat on his throne. Looking at Harry in his grasp fondly. “The best friends of my consort are always welcomed. Obliviating him help him to stay sane. Afterall, Granger and Weasley sure loves Potter even what they adored are just a vessel of empty husk. A blank slate.” He touched Harry and caressed his sleeping face in adoration. Something that made Ron and Hermione twitched and held themselves together from ripping Harry and that man.

It should be different. Hermione thought. Just like the rest of horcruxes, Harry remained in Voldemort’s reach. Never be able to leave since he was always confused who he was in the first place. Sometimes he remembered and sometimes he doesn’t. There will always be days when Harry was panicking, scared of everything and there were days where life was sucked out of him. However, the one thing he didn’t question was the man by his side. That gave Harry now pale skin bruises and most of it love bites. They tried to run. Just to take Harry and escape but couldn’t because of the bond between him and Voldemort. Voldemort won’t let Harry go. He was too precious.

If Hermione knew how to heal and return her best friend back, she would do it. But, she couldn’t. Not when Harry didn’t even trust them. He always stayed with Voldemort, never getting out of this manor. Afraid of the world outside. Do not even know he was. He told them a sense of belonging he felt when he was with Voldemort. He belongs here and this was his home. As much as Hermione and Ron tried to deny Harry of that, they couldn’t. After all, being a horcrux connected Harry and Voldemort. The thought of being eighteen now and for the rest of their life serving the dark lord to cling for Harry’s lifeline was enough for Ron and Hermione. They wanted to die and just leave everything behind. However, leaving Harry with a world he knew nothing and remember about left a bitter taste in their mouth.

They stayed.

She wondered if it was a different world, they will sure enjoy the snow. They were seventeen. Being teenagers. They should be studying in Hogwarts now or even in the Great Hall celebrating Yule. In times like this, Hermione missed the Yule celebration in Hogwarts. They should be eating, drinking even dance without a care for the world. They should be happy. It was their right. But, it was just a fleeting dream. She could not go back.

They couldn’t.

_Never._

After all, the lights were out for them. It wasn’t their story anymore. They weren’t the main characters anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Sometimes, when I am free want to make this a chaptered fic or I will fix this one into a longer version of oneshot.  
> :)  
> if you have any questions feel free to ask.  
> Thanks again.


End file.
